Au delà de la mort
by jetepromets
Summary: Drago Malfoy est un jeune journaliste débordé de travail. Sa vie sentimentale étant inexistante, il s'était toujours dit qu'il "avait le temps". Jusqu'au jour où le temps est épuisé. Hermione Granger est une jeune lycéenne qui pense qu'aux études, mais rêvant secrètement à une histoire d'amour entre deux âmes-sœurs. Et puis elle rencontre ce mec, ou plutôt ce mort. [Sans Magie]
1. Chapter 1

On dit que les gens qui s'aiment se retrouve, peu importe le chemin, les obstacles la vie. Hermione y croyait. Un peu. Beaucoup. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer.

Parce qu'elle était une jeune fille trop terre-à-terre, et que les âmes-sœurs c'étaient pas vraiment prouvés scientifiquement. Ainsi que nos cœurs brisés. Hermione avait beau être déçu par des personnes, elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur se déchirer en deux elle pouvait respirer, chanter, dormir… Elle pouvait vivre.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

* * *

Drago n'avait jamais cru à l'amour et tout le blabla romantique. Enfin si. Un peu. Beaucoup. Mais le problème, ce n'était pas d'y croire ou non, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Trop travail. Trop de problème.

Il s'était toujours dit « J'y penserais plus tard. » Il était jeune et avait la vie devant lui. C'était ce que les autres disaient. Et c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais il avait tort.

Pourtant, ça avait commencé comme t'habitude. Il s'était levé pour aller bosser, s'était préparé et une fois fini, il était parti de son appartement pour se rendre à son boulot. Journaliste. Il aimait vraiment ce métier-là, même si les dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau au point qu'il restait tard le soir, faisant des nuits blanches, s'alimentant au café, principalement.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Alors le jeune homme n'était pas surpris quand, dans la glace, il avait vu ses cernes monstrueuses en dessous de ces yeux gris. Une vraie tête de zombie. Il était sûr qu'avec cette gueule-là, il pouvait faire fuir les gosses.

Sa mère et son père s'inquiétaient. Et ses meilleurs amis aussi. Mais il répondait, à chaque fois

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, papa. C'est le boulot, j'ai plein de dossiers à finir, c'est tout. »

« Arrêtez avec ça les mecs » soupira-il. « Même avec ma face de mort-vivant je peux choper ! Vous êtes jaloux hein ? »

Il mentait. Il le savait. Mais pas les autres.

Alors quand il avait vu la voiture qui fonçait droit sur lui, quand il avait traversé le passage piéton, il avait regretté ses mensonges. Sa vie pas assez profitée. Son boulot qui ne finira jamais. Les mots qu'il avait gardé en lui et qui mourraient avec lui dans quelques secondes.

Il a pensé à sa mère et à son père ; ils seraient détruits. Il a pensé à ses potes ils ne pourraient plus faire soirée pizza et film d'action. Il a pensé à sa copine ah non, il n'en avait pas. Il a pensé…

A rien. La douleur l'a percuté. Il s'est effondré. Il a fermé les yeux. A tout jamais ?

* * *

Hermione essayait en vain de suivre le cours de son professeur de physique : Rogue. Mais quand ses deux voisins sont des idiots finis s'appelant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, c'était pas gagner.

« Tu sais que Ginny est à fond sur toi ? » marmonna le roux à Harry, scandalisé. « Mais vu que la loi de On Ne Sort Pas Avec La Sœur De Son Meilleur Ami existe, tu vas pas le faire hein ? »

Harry le regarda de ses yeux verts, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Cette loi n'existe pas. »

Ron eut l'air encore plus scandalisé, comme si il avait subi la pire trahison possible.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'écria-il, sautant presque de sa chaise.

« Chut ! » ordonna Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Mais c'était trop tard Rogue avait repéré le trio. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèves.

« Potter, Weasley et Granger ! » nomma l'homme, s'approchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à leur table, au fond de la classe. « Deux heures de colles pour interrompre mon cours. »

« Mais… » essaya Potter.

« Pas de mais, Potter. » coupa-il, le poignardant de ses yeux noirs. « Et saches que ta mère sera au courant de tes résultats _exceptionnels_ et de ta magnifique participation en cours. »

Sa voix trainante puait l'ironie.

« Avec monsieur Weasley, principalement. »

Harry baissa la tête. Une petite voix lui criait qui allait se faire allumer, ce soir. Mais pourquoi son oncle le traitait comme ça aussi ?

La cloche sonna et se fut comme une libération pour le trio. Surtout pour Hermione en fait, qui à peine sortie de classe, assandiat ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Deux heures de colles ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'ai jamais été collé ! »

Ron haussa les épaules, pas le moins du tout coupable.

« Faut bien une première fois à tout. » rassura Harry, le regard désolé.

« Puis t'inquiètes pas Hermy, c'est pas si mal que ça, les heures de colles. C'est plutôt cool en fait. » essaya Ron, négligemment.

« Non ça Ron, c'est parce qu'on y est habitué ! » murmura Potter, en espérant que Granger ne l'entendit pas.

« J'ai entendu, idiot ! »

Elle lui frappa la tête.

« Aïe ! » gémit-il en se frottant la tête sous le rire de Ron et le regard noir d'Hermione. « Tu fais vraiment flipper parfois… »

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais une douleur à la poitrine l'en empêcha.

C'était comme l'air ne pouvait plus passer entre ses poumons. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, et mit sa main sur le mur le plus proche, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle voyait flou. Elle ne voyait plus. Les larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux chocolats coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle pouvait sentir une main sur son épaule, des voix inquiètes. Ses jambes tremblaient, étant devenues fragiles. Elle allait s'effondrer sous son propre poids.

Elle sentit son sang dans ses veines, son cœur qui battait fort, vite, qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Elle eut l'impression que ses sens s'étaient fait la malle.

Elle avait mal à la poitrine. Au cœur. Qui avait ralenti, brusquement, au denier moment. Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était cassé qu'il n'était plus fonctionnel.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur était brisé.

Et plus rien.

* * *

Mettez votre **avis** en laissant une **review ! Ainsi si vous voulez la suite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir!**_

 _ **J'espère que cette reprise va vous plaire, et je vais essayer de publier tous les mois. MERCI pour vos avis sur le 1er chapitre! Ca m'a beaucoup encouragé !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis positif ou négatif si vous le voulez les amis!**_

 _ **Bisous et bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

Alors voilà; t'as à peine seize ans, et tu passes ton temps cachée derrière les bouquins car t'es un peu timide sur les bords, et les relations humaines s'est pas vraiment ton truc. T'es plutôt une jeune fille respectable même si ton côté je-sais-tout agace tout le monde, et que d'un côté même toi t'as du mal à te supporter.

Et un jour, tu te réveilles dans l'infirmerie de ton lycée avec une douleur à la poitrine, et à peine que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu bouges ton orteil, tu te rends compte ; _j'ai plus envie de vivre._ Tes pensées n'ont même pas le temps de former un truc cohérent que _t'as plus envie de vivre._

Tu clignes plusieurs fois des yeux pour te souvenir, pour faire passer ces envies suicidaires et assez noires mais ça ne marche pas.

C'est ce qui arrive à Hermione Granger.

Elle n'a plus envie de vivre, alors même si c'est triste à dire et encore plus à avouer; elle le cri haut et fort dans sa tête. Mais y'a personne à ses côtés; Hermione est seule et même si ça lui fond le cœur de l'avouer, elle se sent encore plus vivante dans sa propre douleur.

Puis y'a ce problème : elle ne sent pas vivante. Elle ne sent plus son cœur battre et même si elle a beau de toutes ses forces se concentrer pour le sentir; pour l'entendre : c'est le vide. Comme son âme.

Et elle se met à paniquer et même avec ça, son cœur ne bat pas à mille haleurs, et même avec ça, elle n'a plus envie de vivre. Bordel, t'as seize ans, et t'as plus envie de vivre.

Stupide, t'as tellement de choses à vivre, à regretter, à rire, à pleurer. Tellement de choses qui t'enfoncera vers le bas, tellement de choses qui te détruira. Et pourtant ; tellement de bonheur en toi, que parfois, ça sera tellement beau que tu en pleureras. Et ça, tu l'ignores encore.

La porte s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître une femme brune, la mine fatiguée et inquiète. Son regard chocolat se pose sur Hermione, et elle parait soudainement soulagée.

L'adolescente, elle, se redresse avec un peu de mal, et sa mère se précipite vers le lit.

« Chérie, » commence-elle doucement, en posant la main sur son épaule. « Reste allonger. »

Même si sa voix est douce, on y sent une certaine autorité ; Hermione ne peut pas protester, elle le sait, alors elle se rallonge, et l'arrière de son crâne repose sur l'oreiller chaud, avec une odeur de lavande qui lui chatouille les narines.

La femme lui sourit.

« Tu t'es cognée la tête. » dit-elle, en posant une main sur son front, balayant les mèches brunes de sa fille. «L'infirmière nous a appelé pour dire que tu as eu un malaise. Chérie, as-tu mal ? »

 _Maman, j'ai mal au cœur._

Hermione secoue la tête.

«Ton père devait s'occuper du cabinet. » soupire-elle. «Il n'a pas pu venir. »

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire « c'est pas si grave, je suis vivante, je vais bien », mais sa gorge est sèche, tellement sèche que sa voix s'est éteinte.

Et même; _c'est grave maman, je suis vivante mais je me sens vide, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_

«On va rentrer à la maison, » sourit-elle. «Tu vas te mettre devant une belle comédie romantique et je vais te faire un chocolat. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

«Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillée miss Granger ! » s'écria l'infirmière madame Pomfresh en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

L'infirmière l'examine d'un œil sceptique.

« Allez-vous mieux, miss ? »

Hermione hoche la tête.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas madame, nous allons rentrer chez nous, Hermione a besoin de repos. »

La vieille femme hoche rigoureusement la tête.

«Du repos, c'est cela ! La miss doit sûrement être épuisée par tous ces cours, n'est-ce pas ? Puis avec le stress ! J'ai dit à Albus que les professeurs mettaient trop la pression sur les élèves ! »

La mère d'Hermione aide sa fille à se relever, pendant que l'infirmière gigote dans tous les sens, appuyant ses paroles par des grands gestes.

«La petite, c'est pas la première a tomber dans les pommes cette année ! Et on est qu'on mois d'octobre ! »

Hermione sourit en échangeant un regard avec sa mère. En s'apprêtant à franchir la porte, en saluant la vieille dame, l'infirmière lui fit savoir:

«Potter et Weasley ont campé pendant une bonne heure devant la porte, miss Granger. J'ai dû leur tirer les oreilles pour qu'ils aillent en cours, alors faites-moi plaisir; envoyer leur un message pour qu'ils sachent que vous allez bien. Sinon, ces deux garnements font me harceler jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! »

Madame Granger rigole en imaginant la scène alors que les joues d'Hermione rougirent. Elle s'excusa piteusement.

«Oh c'est pas si grave, » la femme balaya les excuses par un geste négligé de la main. « Sans ces deux-là, l'école serait bien vide… Quoique, les jumeaux Weasley sont là pour sauver la mise. »

Le couloir du lycée est vide et silencieux, même si parfois les éclats des voix des professeurs et les talons de sa mère qui frappent le sol rompent le silence.

Puis, quand Hermione sort du lycée Pourdlard, le vent lui fouette la figure, et elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille qui s'est enfuie de sa queue de cheval.

Sa mère lui prend la main pour l'emmener à leur voiture, qui est garée sur la place du parking du lycée. Plusieurs voitures y sont garées; parce que la plupart d'ici en ont une, comme Harry, mais pas Ron; eux, ils sont trop dans leur famille pour acheter une voiture, et puis même, les cinq Weasley qui sont encore au lycée ne pourront pas tous rentrer dedans.

Alors c'est Harry qui s'occupe de venir chercher Hermione et Ron, et les jumeaux, parfois. Ginny et Percy préfèrent prendre le bus, et ça, Hermione ne le comprend pas.

Arrivées à la voiture des Granger sa mère lâche sa main, pour aussitôt la mettre dans son sac à main mais bon, son père appelle plutôt sa un « sac à bordel » et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

Madame Granger poussent des râles d'agacements, et Hermione reste là à attendre que la clé se montre, comme par magie.

Son regard tournent à gauche, à droite ; Hermione, elle, elle aime ça, regarder ce qu'il l'entoure, et le sauvegarder dans sa mémoire; « souviens-toi de ça. »

Elle est peut-être bizarre, mais bon, qui ne l'est pas, au fond ?

Puis elle croise son regard.

Là, tout prêt mais pourtant si loin; il est là. Un jeune blond, le regard perdu, le regard bleu, le regard gris; un regard envoûtant. Elle peut le voir, même si il est à dix mètres. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et des mèches tombent sur son front.

Il a l'air perdu, confus.

Ses vêtements sont sales et froissés.

Il tourne la tête à droite, à gauche. Et il l'a regarde et là, c'est Hermione qu'est perdue.


End file.
